American Horror Story: Apocalypse Then
"Apocalypse Then" is the tenth episode of season eight of the anthology series American Horror Story and the ninety-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradley Buecker with a teleplay written by series creators Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 14th, 2018 at 10:00 pm. Cast Starring Special Guest Stars Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-MA (LSV). It contains scenes of violence, strong language and nudity. Viewer discretion is advised. * "AHS: Apocalypse Then" and "American Horror Story: Apocalypse, Then" both redirect to this page. * This is the final episode of season eight and the final episode of the "Apocalypse" storyline. * This episode is production code number 8ATS10. * This episode had a viewership of 1.83 million people during its original broadcast, and gained a 0.8 ratings share among adults aged 18–49. * Actress Frances Conroy is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Lily Rabe is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Angela Bassett is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actress Jessica Lange is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Bradley Buecker also wrote & directed the season premiere episode, "The End". * This is the twenty-first episode of American Horror Story directed by Bradley Buecker. It is his third episode from the "Apocalypse" storyline. He previously directed "Soujourn". * This is the seventeenth episode of American Horror Story written or co-written by Ryan Murphy. It is his second episode from the "Apocalypse" storyline. He previously co-wrote "The End" with Brad Falchuk. * This is the seventeenth episode of American Horror Story written or co-written by Brad Falchuk. It is his second episode from the "Apocalypse" storyline. He previously co-wrote "The End" with Ryan Murphy. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from Apocalypse Now, which is an American epic war film of the Viet Nam War directed by Francis Ford Coppola and released in 1979. * Other TV episodes that have had fun with the Apocalypse Now motif is "Apocalypse, Not", which was the twenty-first episode from season two of Charmed, and "Apocalypse, Nowish", which is the seventh episode of season four of Angel. * Marie Laveau refers to herself as the H.B.I.C., which is an acronym that means "Head bitch in charge". Quotes * Cordelia Goode: You still don't get it, do you? Even now. You think there's only winning and losing, success and failure. But failure is when you've lost any semblance of hope. You will get to watch me die, but you won't find it satisfying.. Satan has one son, but my sisters are legion, motherfucker! .... * Myrtle Snow: Your employers are fortunate to have someone with your skills guarding their privacy. * Wilhemina Venable: I don't respond to flattery. * Myrtle Snow: Nor can you recognize sarcasm. .... * Madison Montgomery: Sorry about your little toy... bitch! .... * Marie Laveau: You will not pass! You're dealing with the HBIC now! .... * Michael Langdon: When I'm done, you'll all wish you were still dead. See also External Links * * * "Apocalypse Then" at Wikipedia * * *